Experimental autoimmune uveoretinitis (EAU) in primates, an animal model for uveitis in humans, was further used in FY 1996 to test the efficacy of the humanized anti-interleukin 2 (IL-2) antibody BG-5 and the cytokine IL-13 in the treatment of inflammatory eye diseases. Uveitis was induced in cynomolgus monkeys by immunization with human recombinant retinal S-antigen in Hunter's adjuvant. Treatment was initiated at the first sign of disease and consisted of BG-5 given by intravenous injection twice a week, recombinant murine IL-13 given by subcutaneous injection once a day, or vehicle control administered for a period of 4 weeks. Disease was evaluated by funduscopy twice a week for 56 days. BG-5 treatment had only a slight effect on disease outcome. In contrast, EAU evolution was significantly improved by IL-13 treatment. These data thus suggest that IL-13 could be considered as a future treatment for uveitis.